Ultimo e melhor natal infantil
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Sasuke recordase no seu ultimo natal com a familia, ultimo e melhor...como tera sido? [Dedicado a Dead Lady]


_**Oi malta. Feliz natal, bem venho**__** um poukinho atrasada mas axo que ninguem se emporta ;p  
**__**Bem, esta fic é dedicada especialmente a minha kerida e adoravel mae, por isso tive de fazer algo com o Sasuke (o que nao é o meu forte) mas axo que ficou boazinha.  
Mamae espero que gostes. **_

****_**Para variar nao fou dizer que o anruto nao é meu e tal... bem deisemos de conversas, vamos a fic... **_

* * *

_**Ultimo e melhor natal infantil**_

Flocos de neve caíam suavemente numa noite fria de natal, pelas colinas do novo refúgio de Orochimaru. No cimo de uma árvore, o mais jovem Uchiha observava aquele espectáculo branco. Na verdade ele estava mais perdido em recordações da sua infância. De repente o seu último mas ao mesmo tempo, melhor natal passa-lhe pela mente. Ao ver esse momento, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto, mas é desfeito rapidamente ao lembrar que aquilo nunca mais poderia acontecer-lhe.

£££££££££££££& Flashback &£££££££££££££

_Konoha, a pequena vila estava cheia de luzes e efeitos de natal espalhados pelas ruas. As pessoas estavam felizes. Andavam de loja em loja comprando prendas de natal para toda a família._

_Um rapazinho com os seus 8 anos, de cabelo preto e olhos idem, passeava de mãos dadas com a sua mãe, já andavam há algum tempo. Nas mãos estavam alguns sacos com prendas lá dentro. O rapaz já se queixava de ter sido ele o "infeliz" a ter de ir com a sua mãe fazer compras de natal. _

_- Vá lá mãe, despacha-te com isto, eu quero ir treinar. – Reclama o pequenino. _

_- Sasuke, calma. Podias ser mais amoroso. Queres que a tua mãe ande por aí sozinha. E se eu for assaltada. – Dramatiza Mikoto, a mãe do pequenino. _

_- Ta bem, eu não refilo mais. – Disse derrotado Sasuke. Continuaram a andar pelas ruas geladas de Konoha. Mikoto pára e começa a falar com uma amiga que encontrara na rua por coincidência e Sasuke já sabia como era a mãe a conversa com amigas. Pé ante pé afasta-se e começa a ver as montras. De repente para com os olhinhos negros a brilhar. Numa das lojas de armas ninjas, encontrava-se uma pequena caixa com uns "bordados" brancos, com umas lindas Kunais lá dentro. Um sorriso bobo apareceu no rosto delicado do jovem. Estava tão empenhado em observar aquela maravilha que nem reparou que alguém se aproximava por trás. O pequeno Uchiha só repara nessa pessoa, quando ela decide por uma mão sobre o seu pequeno ombro. Assustado olha para trás e depara-se com o seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi. Os olhos negros do jovem mais velho direccionaram-se para onde o seu irmãozinho olhava, reparando na caixinha._

_- Bem bonita, sem duvida. Mas descansa que ninguém ta dá, ainda arrancavas um olho a alguém. – Disse ironicamente. – Vá anda, a mãe anda a tua procura, irmãozinho tolo. – Frustrado Sasuke sai da vista do seu irmão e vai ao encontro da sua mãe. O resto das compras foi a mesma seca. Andaram de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo de lojas e carregando sacos que sua mãe lhe dava. Passadas umas horas finalmente chegaram a casa. Sasuke cansado daquela caminhada a lojas, manda-se logo para o chão. _

_- Vá Sasuke, sê um bom rapaz e mete as prendinhas debaixo da árvore de natal. – Manda a mãe do jovem. Sasuke derrotado pega nos sacos, na opinião dele, sacos a mais, e vai até à sala onde se encontrava uma enorme árvore de natal, já com algumas prendas em baixo. A árvore era enorme, a estrela no topo tocava literalmente no tecto, várias bolas de várias cores e tamanhos era espalhadas pela camuflagem verde, tinha luzinhas a piscar com muitas cores coloridas que davam à árvore um ar mais feliz. Sasuke, lentamente começa a pôr as prendas debaixo da árvore como sua mãe tinha pedido. Quando o trabalho terminou, sentou-se no chão e ficou a olhar para a pilha de presentes. Um sorriso maroto aparece na carinha do jovem Uchiha. Ele mete-se de joelhos e começa a gatinhar para o montinho de prendas. Vagarosamente começa a pegar em cada uma das prendas e lê o nome de quem a iria receber. Já tinha várias prendas empilhadas ao seu lado. Lá bem no fundo viu uma prenda com o seu nome bem destacado. Ele tenta lá chegar sem derrubar as prendas a sua volta. Estava tão empolgado em chegar à prenda que nem repara que alguém entra na sala enquanto ele continuava a tentar pegar no embrulho._

_- HEI, irmãozinho tolo, não devias fazer isso. – Disse a pessoa que acabara de entrar. O pequeno Sasuke ao ouvir a voz do irmão assusta-se fazendo com que todas as prendas que ele tinha empilhado caíssem em cima dele. Sasuke fica por baixo de vários presentes e com muita dificuldade consegue sair debaixo daqueles embrulhos todos. Olha para o irmão com uma cara zangado, mas muda de repente quando repara num pequeno saco que ele segurava. Os olhinhos negros brilharam ao ver o pequeno saquinho. Ele rapidamente sai debaixo das prendas e vai tentar ver o que o irmão carregava. Itachi tentava por o saquinho fora do alcance do irmão, mas o irmão era persistente, e ia sempre para onde ele estivesse._

_- O que é? É para mim? – Perguntava o pequeno Sasuke curiosos._

_- Vá para com isso. Não é nada para ti. A mãe chama-te lá dentro, vai. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke furioso sai da sala e vai ter com a mãe. Durante varias horas tivera que ajudar a mãe a preparar o jantar para toda a família. Ao jantar a mesa estava cheia e todos conversavam animadamente. A hora em que todas as crianças queriam chegou, tempo de abrir as prendinhas. Sasuke fica admirado quando repara que o saco que o irmão tinha umas horas traz, pertencia a ele. Rapidamente vê o que lá tem dentro e um pequenino sorriso aparece no seu doce rosto. A caixa pela qual namorara quando foi as compras com a mãe. Sem dizer nada a ninguém pega na caixinha e sai a correr, sem dar ouvidos as chamadas da mãe. Ele corre rapidamente até a floresta onde o seu irmão costumava treinar, pega numa kunai e tenta fazer pontaria. Com sorte consegue mesmo acertar no alvo. Nesse momento ele sente a presença de alguém. Preocupado, pega noutra kunai e vira-se. Por sorte vê quem é antes de atacar. O seu irmão encontrava-se encostado a uma árvore e vagarosamente dirige-se a ele. Itachi eleva o seu olhar ao maravilhoso céu de Dezembro._

_- Sabes, não devias ter saído assim a correr, ainda por cima no natal. A mãe, ficou triste. – Disse vagamente. – Bem vamos embora. – Itachi começou andar. Sasuke recolheu as kunais muito cuidadosamente, e segui-o. Foram o caminho em silêncio. Sasuke ia tão distraído a olhar para as estrelas que nem repara num rapaz com a aparecia de ter a sua mesma idade avançar na sua direcção. O jovem loiro também não o vira, estava perdido em pensamentos profundos, os seus belos olhos azuis mostravam tristeza. Sem reparar os dois vão um contra o outro, a força foi tanta que fê-los cair para traz. _

_Sasuke é o primeiro a se levantar vendo o jovem loirinho. Era Uzumaki Naruto, um jovem muito solitário. Itachi, vendo o seu irmão já levantado diz "bom natal" ao jovem e continua a caminhar. O pequeno, deseja bom natal também e volta a caminhar. Sasuke fica a olhar para ele com um certo sentimento de pena. Ele olha para a caixinha com kunais e tem uma ideia. Olha para o irmão que se encontrava a sua espera um pouco mais a frente, dá-lhe um sorriso e corre para apanhar o loiro. Naruto fica admirado quando sente alguém agarra-lhe no pulso, quando olha para trás vê os olhos negros de Sasuke, ele pega na caixinha e tira lá de dentro uma kunai, entregando-a. Naruto fica sem saber o que fazer, tinha receio em aceitar, mas Sasuke mete-lhe a kunai na mão e dirige-se novamente em direcção ao irmão. _

_- Bom natal. – Disse a meio do caminho com um sorriso enorme na cara. Naruto por momentos fica sem reacção mas depois um tímido sorriso aparece na sua face._

_- Bom natal. – Diz de volta. Acabado aquele momento, cada um vai para as suas respectivas casas. Naruto para a sua solitária casa, e Sasuke acabar o seu natal com a enorme família._

£££££££££££££& Fim Flashback &£££££££££££££

Mal ele sabia que aquele seria o seu ultimo natal. E que passaria os outros tantos natais sozinhos como o rapazinho loiro, a quem dera uma kunai daquela maravilhosa colecção. Nunca se arrependera do acto, mas gostaria de passar mais alguns natais em família, algo que agora era totalmente impossível.

Sasuke é tirado dos seus pensamentos quando ouve o sinal que acusava intruso. Sem outra saída desce da árvore, para passar o seu belo natal atrás de alguém suficiente estúpido para se infiltrara naquele esconderijo.

Mas tinham um pressentimento, algum dia voltaria a passar um natal em família. E não deixaria que esse pressentimento passa-se por entre as suas mãos.

_**FIM**_

****

* * *

**_Tao que tal ficou? eu axei k ficou mttt kida, pelo o menos fiz o meu melhor. espero k tenham gostado e deizem review._**

**_Agora nos mamae, o que axaste do esforço aki do teu tesouro? Bom nao axas? Eu disse que ia por o Itachi ;p  
Bem espero que tenhas gostado mttt, ja que foi feita a pensar em ti (bem foi mais no slivros que ando a ler, mas isso nao importa, tu tambem tavas na minha mente, bah k meloso) bem gostaste k eu sei bem ;p_**

**_Va xau um bom ano novo_**

**_bjz_**


End file.
